The present invention relates to the field of methods for the attachment of objects such as linear systems, for example ornamental light strings, misting systems, and the like, to surfaces, such as gutters attached to buildings.
Ornamental decoration of buildings during different holiday seasons is an increasingly popular past time for people. Much of the ornamental decoration is in the form of ornamental light strings, such as the well-known Christmas light strings. Popular locations for these ornamental light strings and other linear systems are gutters, roofs, roof fascia and eaves. Since these decorations are usually only applied for a few weeks, there is a need and demand for methods that allow the easy and removable attachment of these linear systems (ornamental light strings) without the use of unstable or potential dangerous ladders.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method that allows for the easy and removable attachment of linear systems, such as ornamental light strings, misting systems and the like to surfaces such as gutters.
The novel features that are considered characteristic of the invention are set forth with particularity in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its structure and its operation together with the additional object and advantages thereof will best be understood from the following description of the preferred embodiment of the present invention when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Unless specifically noted, it is intended that the words and phrases in the specification and claims be given the ordinary and accustomed meaning to those of ordinary skill in the applicable art or arts. If any other meaning is intended, the specification will specifically state that a special meaning is being applied to a word or phrase. Likewise, the use of the words xe2x80x9cfunctionxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cmeansxe2x80x9d in the Description of Preferred Embodiments is not intended to indicate a desire to invoke the special provision of 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7112, paragraph 6 to define the invention. To the contrary, if the provisions of 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7112, paragraph 6, are sought to be invoked to define the invention(s), the claims will specifically state the phrases xe2x80x9cmeans forxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cstep forxe2x80x9d and a function, without also reciting in such phrases any structure, material, or act in support of the function. Even when the claims recite a xe2x80x9cmeans forxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cstep forxe2x80x9d performing a function, if they also recite any structure, material or acts in support of that means of step, then the intention is not to invoke the provisions of 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7112, paragraph 6. Moreover, even if the provisions of 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7112, paragraph 6, are invoked to define the inventions, it is intended that the inventions not be limited only to the specific structure, material or acts that are described in the preferred embodiments, but in addition, include any and all structures, materials or acts that perform the claimed function, along with any and all known or later-developed equivalent structures, materials or acts for performing the claimed function.